villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User talk:RRabbit42
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hades (Disney) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inferno Pendragon (Talk) 16:39, November 12, 2011 Nathaniel1996 Hello & welcome to the Villains WIki. I couldn't help but noticed you got like some kinda scrap with the user Nathaniel1996 & I can't understand what's goin' between you two. Came to my talk page in an hour & let's talk this out & get it outta your systems. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 14:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry for the delay. Anyway, both of you guys gotta stop this ridiculous dispute. Here's what you guys need to do: Both of you guys quit contradicting yourselves & each other, apologize to each other, shake hands, & get it outta your systems. This wiki ain't for no popularity contests, it's for reading, learning, understanding & having fun. Okay. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 16:06, October 2, 2013 (UTC) : The situation is this: Nathaniel1996 has been going from wiki to wiki and adding antagonist information to them. If you look at the history of his edits, you will see that it isn't just that he changes what someone else puts in, he changes and contradicts what he added in his own previous edits. : I became involved in this when Nathaniel1996 got into an edit war with TheSitcomLover over what kind of antagonist Gladys Sharp, Dwayne LaFontant and Vincent the bear are. That edit war spanned about four wikis, including this one. I created forums on one wiki so that they could present a case as to why each character was the kind of antagonist they thought they were. I would then review what they said and watch Over the Hedge again to see how well their viewpoint matched what was in the movie. : When it came time to do that review, I noticed that Nathaniel1996's vote didn't match what he had said in previous edits to that character's page. As I did more research, I found that he had changed it just about every time he made an edit and what kind of antagonist he put in an edit often contradicted what he put in the edit just before that. : Here's an example from the Dwayne LaFontant page on this wiki: "Adjacent edit" = He was the same person who edited the page as the previous edit. "Contradictory edit" = Did he change what he said in the adjacent edit? : That is just one example on this one wiki. His edits to other pages on this wiki and on other wikis follow the same pattern: changing the antagonist level just to change the antagonist level, and many times contradicting what he said the previous time. When he went back to those forums this week after they were closed, he did the following: :* Tried voting again a second and third time. The third vote was cast after I put a notice in each one highlighting that the voting had closed. :* His second vote on all three forums was different than his original vote. :* His third vote on all three forums was different than his first two votes. :* Went to the character pages that each forum was about and changed the antagonist level, and what he put was different than the vote he tried to cast on the same day. : There is a difference between "playing around"/not being able to make up your mind and being a nuisance. This is the only type of edit he makes on all of the wikis he goes to, so it is a nuisance. But the longer he keeps being a nuisance, the closer it becomes to vandalism. For my part, the fact the he is trying to change closed forums and still is contradicting himself makes it officially vandalism. And I will do what I can to clean up his vandalism wherever he goes. : You can try talking to him about this. I already tried several times over a month ago. He ignored those messages and kept right on doing what he was doing. That is one of the earmarks of a vandal. But even now, I would be willing to, as you put it, "apologize to each other and shake hands". However, that's kind of dependent on Nathaniel. Simply getting him to choose one kind of antagonist for each character and sticking with that on every wiki he goes to would go a long way towards making that happen. I wouldn't consider it vandalism then. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:22, October 2, 2013 (UTC) I see. Alright, I'll talk to him. Remember: if he's does this or he done something wrong (copycating, disrespecting or harassing other users), you report him to the admins (such as Inferno Pendragon, Queen Misery, Magma Dragoon & Balthus Dire) immediately. They're the guys who will take care of him. - Best regards B1b1lkal Don't cha judge me! 16:50, October 2, 2013 (UTC)